


Build Me Up and Help Me Down

by WhisperedWords12



Series: Martin and Matthews and Marner, oh my! [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: "Hey Mitch, wanna be a good boy for me?" Matt asked.If Mitch knew that look, there would be something fun waiting for him if he said yes."Fuck yeah."





	

"Hey Mitch, wanna be a good boy for me?" Matt asked.

Mitch paused the tv, looking over curiously. Matt was standing in the doorframe of the living room in only a pair of athletic shorts. If Mitch knew that look, there would be something fun waiting for him if he said yes.

"Fuck yeah."

Matt smiled. He was an easy partner, always picking up on moods and opportunities. He walked up behind Mitch on the loveseat, tilting his chin up. It was a bit of a stretch but worth it when Matt ran a warm hand along his neck.

"I want you to sit here and get comfortable. Put on something you like and watch it. I'm going to come back with a surprise. You're not allowed to look or move unless I tell you to. Is that understood?"

Mitch nodded, swallowing hard.

Matt leaned down, kissing Mitch's forehead. "I know you're going to be great. You always listen so well."

If Matt was talking to him like that it could likely only mean one thing.

Mitch pushed himself up straighter, trying to get closer to Matt for a real kiss.

Matt laughed, ducking away from him. "Not until after I show you my surprise." He said quietly. "Put on something you like. Watch it. Don't move."

Mitch nodded again, eager to start.

Matt patted his cheek, disappearing back down the hall.

Mitch could only imagine.

Auston had come over in an odd mood that morning. All he had wanted to do was lay on the couch, tangled around Mitch as they watched a movie. Mitch didn't mind, he loved quiet mornings with Auston. When Matt came over, a shift had occurred. Matt wasn't in the house more than three minutes before Auston was pulling him to the side to talk.

That had been half an hour ago. Mitch knew better than to interrupt them.It was relatively new that Matt would come over like this instead of just joining them casually. Mitch noticed how hard Auston was working to adapt to all of the changes, how bad he wanted it to work between the three of them.

It was clear he still clung to Mitch though. Maybe it was because he understood how they fit together, still tying to work out how to engage Matt properly. Mitch knew how bad Auston wanted it. He had been the one who suggested that they start seeing each other more frequently.

As much as he wanted it, Mitch was sure Auston was still a bit anxious about it. Matt and Mitch were especially mindful of that.

Mitch stood, stretching, then sat down, his legs slightly splayed. One arm rested on the armrest, the other on his thigh. He tried to relax, knowing that whatever Matt was planning was going to likely involve staying this way for a while.

The top ten started on Sports Net, replays of the week piling in. Anticipation curled in Mitch's stomach but he didn't move. Matt didn't have to be in the same room for Mitch to know he had to follow the rules.

When the floorboards creaked down the hall, Mitch kept his eyes carefully fixed to the television in front of him.

The footsteps were relaxed, slow and ambling. If Mitch listened hard enough he could hear the low rumble of Matt’s voice, getting louder as they approached.

From the corner of his eye he could see Auston enter the room. He was followed closely by Matt, who had an arm wrapped around his waist and was speaking in a low voice to Auston.

They were both bare chested, Auston in his briefs and Matt still in his shorts.

Mitch held his breath as they passed behind him, completely disregarding him. Were they going to ignore him the whole time?

Fingers brushed his hair they passed. Mitch let out a sigh of relief.

Matt stopped them on the other side of the loveseat. It was small with tall, plush armrests. Mitch tensed, understanding suddenly where this was going.

He tried to watch as much as he could from the corner of his eye, but it was the sounds that really hit him.

Matt slid a hand into Auston’s briefs, reaching down to elicit a quiet moan out of him. Stepping in closer, Matt wrapped an arm around Auston’s waist as he stroked him. He pressed his lips slowly to Auston’s jaw, trailing a line of kisses down his neck.

Auston groaned as Matt stopped to suck at the spot where Auston’s neck met his shoulder. Mitch shivered, knowing how Auston would look if he were to take a chance and glance over.

He didn’t though. Instead he kept his eyes fixed ahead, watching a beautiful goal connect on a pass from Backstrom to Ovi.

Quiet sucking noises filled the room. The sound of skin on skin. It looked like Auston was gripping Matt’s forearms, head ducked in concentration.

The underwear came off.

Mitch squirmed, sitting up a little straighter.

Matt looked up at him sharply.

Mitch froze, waiting. He held his breath.

Matt turned his attention back to Auston. Mitch let out a slow breath of relief.

Auston on the other hand did not have to sit still or keep quiet. He was hunched over, bracing himself against the armrest.

Matt hummed, looking him over. “We going to put a condom on you so you don’t ruin the couch?” Matt asked.

Auston must have nodded because the distinct sound of a foil package opening could be heard.

Mitch whined. "You're not going to let me watch at all?" He asked quietly.

He could just make out Matt looking up at him, saying nothing, before turning his attention back to Auston.

Mitch bit his lip, waiting.

Matt eased Auston over the side of the couch, his ass in the air. On the loveseat, Auston was easily within reach, his face turned towards the back of the couch. If Mitch wanted to, he could reach out and touch him, but Matt had asked him to stay still.

Mitch shivered as Matt left Auston there and came to stand behind him. Mitch held his breath as Matt leaned down, breath tickling his ear.

"Mitchy," he said quietly.

"Yes Matt," Mitch breathed back.

"I thought you were going to be a good boy for me," he said. He reached down, fingers teasingly tracing the outline of Mitch's dick through his sweats.

Mitch swallowed. "You never said I couldn't speak."

Matt chuckled, deep and warm in Mitch's eat. He kissed Mitch's temple, the hand disappearing from his dick.

Mitch whimpered.

"Try to keep quiet," Matt said.

It came out a request but Mitch knew the command behind it.

Matt waited a couple moments, taking in Mitch's silence and stillness. He placed another kiss on his temple before ruffling Mitch's hair, returning to Auston.

Auston was watching their exchange evenly, panting hard as he rolled his hips lazily against the couch.

Matt laughed, walking over to grab Auston's hips, stilling him.

Auston whined.

"You're going to get couch burn if you keep that up," Matt laughed.

Auston huffed, but his hips stilled.

It had been a long time since Mitch had seen Auston this submissive. Matt must have helped him under a bit in the other room before bringing him out. That would probably explain Auston's mood throughout the day. Not that Auston wasn’t lazy on his afternoons off, but there had been more touching and lazing about than usual. He and Mitch had spent the better part of the morning tangled together, watching a movie after practice. He had jumped up and dragged Matt of the second he got in. Now Mitch could see why.

Well, he couldn't exactly _see_ why but he could put it together off of the sounds and what he could make out.

If he knew them well, Matt had probably worked in two fingers by now. The way Auston was panting pretty much confirmed it.

"So tight for me, Matts. Going to make sure you're really open for me."

Auston grunted, but he was pretty relaxed. One hand reached out, tangling into Mitch's sweats. Auston flexed his fingers, then let them wander, coming to rest up high on Mitch's inner thigh.

Mitch bit the inside of his cheek against the sounds he wanted to make, keeping his eyes trained on Carey Price making another top notch save. His dick twitched, clearly unhappy with the lack of friction. He was firming up in his sweats, likely becoming visible through the thin material. He didn't like wearing underwear around the house. It was easier this way for someone to fuck him when they came over.

"Trying to make Mitch feel more included?" Matt asked. Mitch could hear the humour in his voice.

Auston's fingers inched up closer to Mitch's dick in response.

Mitch swallowed, his breathing picking up.

Matt hummed.

Auston's breath hitched. Whatever Matt was doing was working. Auston's other hand slid behind Mitch along the couch. One of his fingers played with the elastic of Mitch's waistband.

"Think this is good enough, Auston?" Matt asked. Matt knew Auston well enough to know if he was ready. What the question really meant was 'are you done teasing Mitch yet?'.

They had never done this before. Auston was usually the one who liked watching, sitting to the side as Matt worked Mitch apart.

This was a surprising turn on. They weren't quite ignoring him, but he was definitely an afterthought, Auston the main point of focus.

If there's anything Mitch was good it, it was listening. He could do that. Today was no different.

But it kind of wasn't. It took everything in Mitch's body not to turn and look as Matt rounded up both of Auston's wrists, pinning them to Auston's back with one hand and doing god knows what with the other.

But Auston was dying for it.

He squirmed and panted, mumbling quietly as Matt worked himself in slowly. Matt's silence said everything, the quiet attention to his partner during this part was the loudest testament to what was happening.

Auston's squirming stopped, breathing labored as nether of them moved. On tv the Pens were moving the puck up the ice.

"Good?" Matt asked.

Auston nodded.

Letang carried the puck up, passing it to Hornqvist.

Matt gave a testing thrust, drawing a moan out of Auston.

Hornqvist deked a forward, chipping the puck over the blue line.

"Good?" Matt asked.

Auston growled into the couch. "Just do it already."

Mitch was hard, untouched and needy by the sounds alone.

Sid chased it into the corner, getting tangle up between two defenses. He spun out of it, tumbling onto his knees to make a decent pass up front to a waiting Sheary.

Matt chuckled but complied. The couch vibrated with each thrust.

"Need more," Auston grunted, slipping down closer to Mitch with each thrust of Matt's hips.

Matt must have let Auston's hands go because suddenly Auston was pushing himself back against Matt using Mitch's thighs. Fingers dug into the one closest to Auston, the other reaching across to brace himself on Mitch’s further thigh. Auston’s forearm pushed down against Mitch’s dick, finally giving him the friction he needed.

Crosby was suddenly in front of the net, redirecting the shot from Sheary into the goal. They threw up their hands in celebration.

Mitch bit his lip, a moan threatening to escape. From this angle, every down trust from Matt was rocking Auston forward slightly, giving friction to Mitch's hardening dick. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start.

Auston must have known it too because he laughed. It definitely felt like he was watching Mitch.

Matt laughed too. "Be nice to Mitch. You're usually in his position and he might remember this."

"Mitchy is too nice," Auston breathed, voice rough as Matt rocked into him again.

Matt hummed. He ran a hand along Auston's ribs. His breathing was picking up, slightly labored.

Auston's body practically convulsed, an easy moan escaping. "Fuck Matt, finally." he whined.

"I've got you," Matt breathed.

Auston couldn't afford to tease Mitch anymore, the arm that had been rubbing against him moving to grip Mitch's other thigh.

Mitch breathed through it. He tried to keep his full attention on the tv. It was impossible. No one should ever be this hard while watching hockey but it was unavoidable now. Mitch could feel himself leaking against the insides on his sweats as Matt fucked Auston next to him.

Mitch recognized all the signs. Auston's hands tightened in Mitch's sweatpants, his breathing irregular.

Matt was mumbling reassurances as he fucked Auston, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room, mixing with hockey highlights.

Auston gasped, mumbling out incoherencies.

Matt got out one warning before letting out a moan.

Mitch had the most trouble in that moment following instruction. His muscles tensed as he clenched them against the desire to turn and watch. He knew what he would find if he let himself look.

Auston would probably have come first. Matt liked being last to orgasm, but he was never far to follow.

Matt's choked off groan said it all.

Mitch's fingers dug into the couch, breathing in and out through his nose.

He wondered if closing his eyes would be against the rules.

The sound of skin on skin slowed to a stop, heavy breathing replacing it.

Mitch realized he had been biting the inside of his cheek and let go, tasting blood.

The room lapsed into silence. Even the television seemed to feel it, a quiet montage showing on screen. He could make out Matt helping Auston to his feet, feel the loss of Auston's hands on his leg.

"That'll bruise," Matt said quietly.

Auston hummed. He sounded tired but overall satisfied.

"You think Mitchy did a good job?" Matt asked in a low voice.

Auston didn't answer, struggling to get his breathing back under control.

Matt hummed. "You still wanna take care of Mitch like we talked about?"

"Yeah," Auston breathed. His reply was instantaneous.

Matt laughed. "Go help him then."

Mitch held extra still. The promise of release was enough to coax him into his best behaviour, despite how on edge he felt.

Auston crossed the couch in front of him, settling down heavily on his knees. He nudged Mitch’s legs apart, pulling himself in closer.

Matt was behind him, running fingers along Mitch’s jaw and cheekbones. “Being so good,” Matt whispered. “Just a little bit longer.”

Mitch could do that.

Auston’s fingers teased along his waistband, fingers dipping in and running along the skin there. Matt was kissing up his neck, nipping at his earlobe.

Auston didn’t really seem to be teasing him though. He fumbled at the elastic there, trying to get it down but was clearly lethargic after his orgasm. Matt reached down to help him, working the sweatpants down Mitch’s thighs. Auston gave up past the point of Matt being within reach to help him, leaving Mitch’s pants hooked around his knees. Mitch couldn’t complain though. A moment later there was finally a hand on his dick, warm and tight the way he needed it.

Auston gave him a couple strokes, working him in his hand. Mitch was definitely the more experienced one at giving blowjobs but that didn’t keep him from crying out when Auston finally wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently.

Mitch let out a moan. Matt ducked down to kiss his collarbone, shushing him. Mitch could feel the smile there.

Mitch dug his nails into his thigh and the couch. He didn’t think he could be quiet much longer.

Matt slid a hand down and under his shirt, reaching it up to play with one of Mitch’s nipples.

Mitch bit his lip, focusing on the pain there to keep from moving. The stimulation was too much. At this rate he wasn’t going to last long.

Matt hummed, watching Auston work.

“Think Mitchy is ready?” he asked.

Auston hummed around Mitch’s dick.

Mitch couldn’t bite back the gasp.

Matt reached down, pulling Mitch’s chin up. “Okay babe, you can join us.”

Mitch let out a small cry of relief, his rigid posture breaking. One hand reached up to pull Matt down into a bruising kiss, the other tangling in Auston’s hair.

Matt chuckled against his lips, not denying him anything as he allowed Mitch to lick up demandingly into his mouth.

Auston choked suddenly, caught under Mitch’s hand.

Matt laughed, breaking his kiss with Mitch to reach down and untangle his hand from Auston’s hair.

“Sorry,” Mitch said.

Auston flicked his eyes up in a quick glare at him, but otherwise didn’t stop.

“I’m not going to last,” Mitch said, his breathing uneven and heavy.

Matt smiled, running a thumb along Mitch’s bottom lip. “You can come if you want.”

Auston looked up, a question in his eyes.

Matt cocked his had, his expression kind. “What do you think Matts, going to make sure Mitchy doesn’t make a mess on the couch?”

Auston tried to nod but ended up gagging again. He closed his eyes, pulled himself in closer and focused on what he was doing.

Mitch gasped. Between Matt’s hand on his nipple and Auston’s mouth on his dick, he was almost there.

“You wouldn’t let me watch,” Mitch whined.

Matt hummed, “You can watch now.”

Mitch huffed, but he wasn’t mad. He looked down at Auston. His dark hair was shiny with sweat, hanging in front of his eyes. His eyelashes were sticking together, slightly damp from tears as he tried taking Mitch deeper again. He looked good on his knees. Whatever he lacked in experience Auston made up for in determination. Mitch would be sure to thank him properly later.

“Auston,” he warned, fingers tangling in again, nails scrapping Auston’s scalp.

Auston opened his eyes, looking up at him.

Mitch gasped, reaching up to dig his fingers into Matt’s forearms as he came, back arching.

Auston was so good, getting up more on his knees to take him in, swallowing it up.

Mitch panted through it, head flopping back on the couch as Auston worked him down. He could feel Auston pulling off, cleaning him up a bit before tucking him back into his sweats.

Matt let Mitch’s shirt fall.

Auston climbed up onto Mitch’s lap, straddling his thighs. Auston was getting bolder, coming back into himself more. He reached up, pulling Mitch down to kiss him deeply. Mitch could taste himself on Auston’s tongue. He didn’t mind, as long as they kept letting him touch them.

Matt hummed behind them, reaching down to run his fingers through Auston’s hair, making them both look up.

“I’m going to get something for your stomach,” Matt said.

Auston nodded, watching Matt leave the room.

Mitch looked down curiously. He gasped.

A thick, angry red line ran across Auston’s hips.

“From the couch,” Auston explained, frowning. He fingered the mark gingerly.

Mitch poked it gently. Auston didn’t even flinch, just watched.

“You were so good,” Auston said, his expression serious.

Mitch smiled, poking him in the ribs. “I tried. You guys kept making these noises, I really wanted to look.”

Auston hummed, smiling. He looked back down at the couch burn on his stomach, frowning. “What are the chances that no one brings it up in the locker room?”

Mitch laughed, “None at all, everyone is going to rib you tomorrow.”

Auston groaned. “You’re right.”

Mitch looked him over. “You okay?”

Auston nodded. He took Mitch’s wrists in his hands, pinning them to the back of the couch, thinking.

Mitch didn’t fight, just allowed himself to be manipulated around.

Auston’s hands tightened then relaxed, just holding him like that.

“I like bottoming,” Auston said. “But sometimes I don’t know where I stand with the two of you there. I think it would be easier if it was just me and you or just me and Matt. All three of us together makes it harder.”

Mitch swallowed. “You know that you and Matt can do stuff together. It doesn’t always have to be all three of us.”

Auston shook his head. “I’m not ready for that yet. And I like having you there,” Auston reassured, thumb rubbing along Mitch’s wrist gently. “It helped to have you close. You couldn’t look so I felt a little better, but I got to feel you. Saw how good you were.” He said the last part with a smile, ducking down to nip at Mitch’s lip.

Mitch grinned. “You’re lucky, Matt’s going to rub your belly,” he said.

Auston hummed, letting go of Mitch's wrists to examine his stomach. “It’s going to hurt later though.”

Mitch laughed, “I was worried you were going to get your dick caught between you and the couch.”

Auston groaned, “Fuck, I almost did. It pinched, that’s when I dug my fingers into your thigh.”

Mitch smiled, “You were doing a lot of that.”

Auston closed his eyes, chuckling. “Yeah, I know.”

Mitch grabbed Auston by the hips, pulling him closer. Or at least he tried to, Auston was definitely thicker than he was. Sometimes Auston would fight him on things like this, but today he went easily. Auston smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Matt eventually made his way back into the room, carrying a couple of things. He was like that, always goading them into eating or drinking after sex. He thumped down heavily onto the couch, dumping the contents of his arms onto the nearby table.

Matt turned to them, reaching over to cup the back of Mitch’s head. “You good?” he asked.

Mitch nodded. He made grabby-hands for one of the Gatorades siting on the table, knowing that Matt would want him to drink one.

Matt handed him his favorite color. Mitch would have found that considerate had Matt not have taken them from _his_ fridge.

Matt looked at Auston, patting his thigh. Auston went over easily, sitting in Matt’s lap with his legs out across both of them.

“Didn’t want to put clothes on?” Matt asked.

Auston stretched out, grinning. “Not really.”

Matt hummed.

“Always the modest one,” Mitch said, grinning.

Auston kicked him, but there was a smile there.

“Can we do more stuff like that?” Mitch asked.

Auston and Matt exchanged a look. It only lasted a moment, but it was long enough to exchange what was needed.

“We can try,” Auston said before ducking his head, hissing slightly as Matt started applying the cream to his tender stomach.

Matt nodded, eyes on his work.

“We’ll talk about it,” Mitch said, determined.

“Yeah kid,” Matt said, looking up at Mitch, “we’ll talk about it.”

Mitch hummed happily, turning to lean heavily against Matt.

Matt capped the bottle of cream and hooked an arm around Mitch’s shoulders.

Auston looked over at the television. “Really Mitch? You chose hockey?”

Mitch whined. “I didn’t know what you guys had planned.”

“You thought I was asking you to be a good boy because…?” Matt asked, smiling.

Mitch sighed, “You know what, don’t shame me on this. I wanted to watch hockey.”

“Uh huh.”

“They showed my goal from the other night,” Auston said.

“I masturbate to that nightly.”

They both looked at Mitch, startled.

“I’m joking,” he said weakly.

Auston pushed himself up, pulling Mitch down in another deep kiss. Mitch might give the better blowjob, but Auston was the better kisser. They were always brief, but purposeful. He made you want to give up control to him.

“Don’t worry,” Auston said between kisses, “I’m sure my hockey gets a lot of people hot.”

Mitch laughed.

Matt sighed as Mitch struggled to gain the upper hand, swinging a leg over to straddle Auston’s thighs. Auston had sounded more confident about wanting to expand their relationship than Mitch had ever heard.

He smiled. He couldn't even be angry when Matt sided with Auston, giving him tips on how to throw Mitch off.

It was starting to feel as if there was real hope for something more here.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking all of my lucky stars for [eddiessofa](https://adamsgirl42.tumblr.com)!! You helped me work out all of the kinks in this story to develop and edit it from the mess I had originally posted to this. I pretty much owe you my soul.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
